


Very busy

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless piece of smut, Smut, Sub Kara, dom Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is a busy woman; Kara's just impatient (and h-o-r-n-y)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes mine, English is not my first laguage and characters not mine either (if they were everyone would be gay :D)

Cat Grant was a busy woman. Everybody knew it and if they happened to be ignorant about that little fact -a fact that she took so much pride in-, she was happy to fill them in, before glaring in their direction and walking away with a fast strut, to accentuate just how important she was. Kara heard a lot of it too, often as an excuse when they were having dinner or in the middle of other endeavors that Kara enjoys just as much as eating.

The typical Grant M.O. would be to hold up a finger as soon as a call came in, while Kara scrunched up her nose, annoyed by the interruption. And if she dared whisper the woman’s name in a reproachful manner, Cat would purse her lips together and say “I’m a  _ very _ busy woman, Kara”, going back to whoever the hell it was on the other side of the line.

Eternally optimistic, Kara hoped this night could be different. Alien threats and breaking news kept them apart for longer than any of them deemed bearable and now, on a saturday, they were curled up in Cat’s expensive couch, watching a movie. Kara turned around to press a kiss on Cat’s temple, receiving a hum of contempt for an answer. She settled around on the couch to get better access and bit down Cat’s neck with enough force to draw a little yelp.

“Was this your evil plan all along?” Cat said, leaning back on the couch and pulling Kara down for a heated kiss.

“I can be a good girl with an evil plan, Miss Grant”, she said, undoing her ponytail and straddling the woman’s hips, rubbing their centers together. Cat responded to the friction with an embarrassingly loud moan, her own flying to her mouth. She bit a finger as Kara increased the pace. Kara leaned down to whisper in Cat’s ear.

“Tell me what do you want me to do?”

“Vibrat-” Cat said breathless, arching her back.

“So soon?”

“No, you idiot. My phone is vibrating”, Cat pushed her up and searched between the cushions, digging the device with a triumphant smile.

“Cat, no!” Kara said, trying to take it away from her.

“It will only be a moment, dear, and then we’ll have all the fun you want” Kara crossed her arms, looking like a child throwing a tantrum. Cat answered with her most condescending tone. “Remember, I’m a very busy woman”

Of course Cat would tease her as she was on the phone, running her fingers down her collarbone, crossing and uncrossing her legs constantly, to show off the perfect contour of her muscles. And Kara wasn’t the kind of person who could hate someone or be fixated on getting her way, but now? When all she wanted was so close and she was horny and missed her girlfriend? Now, she definitely was an evil person and she was determined to get her way. 

“Anderson, I‘ve told you I have no intention of flying across the country just to be on the show. Arrange something here” Cat was saying, rolling her eyes. Kara stood up and kneeled before the woman. Confusion, anger and then something between pleasure, thrill and absolute terror came over Cat’s face. When realisation dawned on her, Kara was already leaning forward, kissing her neck. She tried to push her away and it was almost cute how she thought she could defeat a Kryptonian. 

Kara worked quietly, lavishing Cat’s neck with kisses, flicks of her tongue and little bites that made the woman go breathless. In a moment of inspiration, Kara licked Cat’s mouth softly, and then pulled down roughly, biting the bottom lip.

“Oh!” Cat breathed, unable to control herself. “No, I’m ok. I was going to… sneeze”

Kara smiled at the lie. She started to undo Cat’s blouse; one by one, the buttons gave way to perfect pale skin. The blonde pushed Cat’s black bra down and allowed her tongue to navigate the way down to Cat’s breasts; as her mouth played with one nipple, her hand reached out to play with the other, alternating between caresses and harsh movements, until both peaks were hardened. Their eyes met and something shifted inside Cat. She put the phone away to avoid being heard and grabbed Kara’s hair, pulling with as much strength as she could. Kara let out a strangled yelp of pleasure, the dominance of the other woman making her wet.

“Finish what you started”, Cat growled and pushed her down to where she needed Kara the most. And the girl had to admit she was rather impressed when Cat went back to business mode on the phone, as if her girlfriend wasn’t about to eat her pussy right there.

As always, Kara followed Cat’s orders, leaving wet kisses down her navel until she reached the waistband of her pants. She tugged softly and Cat obliged, lifting her hips. They were gone in one moment, leaving her in nothing but a black thong that barely covered a glistening patch of curls. Kar ran down one finger up and down her wet slit, reveling in the way Cat squirmed in her seat, unable to answer with anything but hums or sharp  _ yes _ and  _ no _ to the conversation on the phone. The girl would have taken her sweet time teasing Cat’s entrance, but the woman pulled her closer, the vicious grip on golden locks still tight and practically pushed Kara’s mouth against her cunt. 

Unable to wait a moment longer, Kara ripped the fabric of the thong and spread Cat’s lips, her thumb brushing lightly against her swollen clit, the light motion sending a jolt of pleasure to Cat’s core. Kara smeared Cat’s arousal in two of her fingers and then slid them inside the woman, who arched her back of the couch. She began to thrust in and out of the woman, who met every movement with erratic thrusts of her own. Cat thought that maybe she could pull it off, send Anderson to hell and then cum screaming Kara’s name, but as soon as she felt Kara lips on her clit, her tongue swirling and the faint feeling if teeth grazing against her nub, she lost all sense of control, hanging up and throwing the phone across the room.

“You”, the word was charged with anger, but also lust and desire. Cat pulled Kara’s hair to stop her ministrations and their eyes met. “You think you can be a little brazen and have your way with me, don’t you?”, she pushed Kara to the floor and let her own body follow the same path, until her center was sliding against Kara’s sternum. The girl moaned when the wetness came in contact with her skin. “You’re wrong, because you’re mine and you are going to fuck me the way I want, do you hear me?” Cat continued with her possessive tone and straddled Kara’s face, one knee on each side of the blonde’s head. “Now eat my pussy like you mean it, Kara”

And if those words weren’t enough to make Kara wet, my God, the sight before her. Cat’s folds, coated with her arousal, the smell of it and even some dripping down her legs. Kara placed her hands on Cat’s ass and pushed her down until she came in contact with her cunt. Darting out her tongue, she sucked and bit, while Cat moaned with abandon, riding her face and smearing arousal all over Kara’s face. She gave her ass a hard slap at the same time she wrapped her lips around Cat’s clit, making her cum from the unexpected combination of stimuli.

Letting her ride out the last waves of her orgasm on Kara’s face, Cat begins to relax and falls to the floor, next to her lover, breath still uneven.

“Don’t do that ever again” Cat said between sighs.

“Do what? Give you a mind blowing orgasm?” Kara asked sweetly, peppering Cat’s shoulders with chaste kisses.

“You know what I mean”

“I see you haven’t learned the lesson just yet, Cat” Kara tsked, twisting one of the woman’s nipples with her hand. “Because the most important thing you have to do is  _ me _ , and me alone”

“So brazen” Cat whispered, her hand going down to Kara’s sex.

“You like it” she said breathily, wanting to get her own release and soon.

“Yes, I do” 

The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. Cat Grant was a busy woman and at the moment, she was doing the hottest girl in National City.


	2. Very busy - Cover art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to share with all of you the wonderful drawing that supergaysupercat made of this story!

 

 

Go follow [supergaysupercat](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! :D

 


End file.
